It is well known to package consumer products in a custom molded plastic insert, also known as a platform, which is disposed in a tray-style paperboard folding carton. The platform is typically thermoformed with one or more cavities that are shaped to match the contour of products that will be disposed in the cavities. The platform can be made to fit snugly within the folding carton to limit movement of the platform. Adhesive may also be used for this purpose. If the folding carton does not have an attached cover, then a separate cover or shrink wrap may be used to secure the whole assembly, or the assembly may be disposed in a sleeve or box. Because the packaged products are reposed in complimentarily shaped cavities, the products experience very little movement with respect to the platform. This protects the products during distribution. Also, the custom molded platform creates an upscale look and feel for the consumer products.
Various designs for paperboard folding cartons are known. For example, the website (http://www.since 1878.com/folding-carton-styles.php?pageNum_Recordset_CartonStyles=0&totalRows_Recordset_CartonStyles=42) of The New York Label & Boxworks company displays at least twenty paperboard folding cartons in the tray style (i.e. without an attached cover). The simplest designs have single thickness side walls that are held in place by adhesive or interlocking tabs (FIGS. 1 and 2). Other designs have sidewalls that are folded over on themselves, giving a double thickness of paperboard for strength (FIG. 3). Again, the folded over portions may be secured with adhesive and/or interlocking tabs. Cartons having side walls that comprise three layers of paperboard are also known (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,359). Certain cartons, such as the so-called frame view (FIG. 4) and shadowboxes (FIG. 5), offer a more upscale appearance which is advantageous in the marketplace. Into any of these tray-style folding cartons, a custom platform may be disposed, but the side walls of the folding carton are secured before the platform is put into the carton. So, unless some feature is provided, the platform can be easily or unintentionally removed from the fully assembled folding carton without disassembling the carton. Also, whenever adhesive is used, there is always a chance of adhesive failure (due to temperature extremes or time), which would render a carton unusable.
A custom platform and tray-style folding carton assembly that has sidewalls comprised of four layers of paperboard and plastic, that are held together without adhesive, and that is available in simple or upscale styles, would offer significant advantages over conventional designs.